bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tenjirō Kirinji/Archive 1
Personality We should add that Kirinji frequently has to be disciplined, usually with physcial force, by other Royal Guardsmen for being condescending towards the Soul Reapers. Kamikaze839 (talk) 14:41, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :apparently not it just happens someimes, if anything a personality issue.-- Name Whoever named the page flipped the order of his name. It's actually Tenjīrō Kirinji.--Kisukeiscool100396 (talk) 22:13, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :Bleach Wiki:Translation Corner-- Do we really need the Translation Corner for this? It's simple. Mangapanda puts names in order of First Name, Last Name. Mangastream does it the other way around. Example mangapanda used "Kirio Hikifune" Manga stream used "Hikifune Kirio".--Kisukeiscool100396 (talk) 22:29, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :Any matter of translation must go through the translation corner.-- Picture Why don't we have a picture for him? Xilinoc (talk) 03:43, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :Because no one has uploaded one yet.-- Shunpo Master? At this stage it is far too early to consider him a shunpo master as his skill in shunpo is relatively unknown. Sui fon was not expecting him to attack her, thus reacted with surprise. This does not necessarily mean he is a master in shunpo and instead should be changed to "shunpo practitioner". :Firstly sign your posts. Secondly He did not attack sui-feng he was in front of her one minute and behind her the next restraining her arm. Why is this significant, because it proves a point. That point being that Sui-feng the fastest shinigami in soul society as well as a master assassin and master of stealth can be snuck up on from behind by someone only a few feet in front of her who she was just looking at. Practitioners cant do that. Illustrating how fast he was as well as a small portion of the different level that a royal guard is on. If thats not understood then maybe it would be best to just read the series instead of commenting on what you dont understand.-- Chewing Stick Shouldn't chewing on a stick be more of a personality trait rather than appearance? He's not actually wearing the stick. Steveo920, December 9, 2012, 10:57 : It was an accessory.Skitzo1 (talk) 10:00, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Lanky? It says in his, P&A section he has Enhanced strength following with 'Kirinji is exceedingly strong for his lanky frame'. I don't know about you guys, but I don't find him really lanky. Especially in chapter 520 you can see how muscled and huge he is. Can some admin change this? --Empty moon (talk) 17:40, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Done-- :Thanks --Empty moon (talk) 18:01, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Strength Level "Exceedingly" strong seems a bit much at such an early point. Ichigo himself has shown similar feats. I think we should change it to "deceptively". Steveo920, 1:04, December 14, 2012 :Deceptively would mean that he would not appear to be as strong as he is. He is not deceptively strong as he is well built. Exceedingly is a good adjective to use here.-- Spiritual power? Immense spiritual power? It is stated Zero Division members have above captain level reiatsu. Can I put this in? SternritterA (talk) 02:32, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Not until it is actually seen-- Squad 4 Captain so I noticed that its constantly referencing his "Healing Hot Springs" and other Healing abilities and that he taught Unohana everything She knows. and while it hasn't been stated in the Manga to my knowledge that he was the Squad 4 Captain they are dropping a pretty big hint there since He is a Master Healer that can Heal anything and since Squad 4 is known for there Healing Abilities (since they are the Medical Division of the Soul Society just Like Squad 2 is the assassination Division) it would make sense for him to be a former Squad 4 Captain on Account of having Healing Abilities and being Able to heal any injury and teaching Unohana (the most recent Squad 4 Captain) everything she knows and Likely was the influence to have her put into Squad 4 after He left to the Soul King Guard I believe its obvious that he was a former Captain of Squad 4. again its not stated in the Manga but they are dropping a pretty big hint by telling us this information and its not Original Research as everything I said is at least Somewhat based in evidence from the Source Material and things that we already know about it and such. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 18:07, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :Until it's explicitly stated in the manga or a databook comes out confirming that stuff, we will not add it in. --Kamikaze839 (talk) 18:31, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Kami is right, we cannot just assume things we do not know for sure!! Closing this to prevent further argument as we must have proof!!